Hiraeth
by FrybrowsEyebrows
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's first few cases were quite eccentric. His responsibilities as the Queen's Watchdog lands him in Ireland with a village of people terrorized by a 'cursed' castle that unleashes its wrath on anyone who enters it, along with Eilish Kiernan, a knighted noble with odd servants and an even stranger home. And to top it all off, an enigmatic girl with inhuman power.
1. Clinquant

**_Glittering with gold and silver._**

Aila's heartbeat was erratic as she looked over her shoulder again, writing as quickly as her trembling hand would let her. The wind whistled in her "room", which was a sterile, freezing room that was a nauseating shade of gray. She sat cross-legged on her musty futon, feeling the stitches in her back pull on her skin as she hunched over the paper she wrote on.

She set her makeshift pencil own, scrutinizing her letter for help. Some words were smudged from the sweat on the side of her palm, but other than that, it was legible. Reaching under her pillow, she grabbed her last shoestring, rolling up the paper as quietly as possible and tying the shoelace around it. She stood, walking to the wall that she knew faced the village below the castle she was imprisoned in.

" _One last time,"_ she whispered.

She gripped the rolled up paper tightly in her fist, then punched through the wall, feeling the chilled autumn air against her forearm. She let the letter go, praying that the air current would take it somewhere useful. The door opened as she pulled her forearm back inside the "room", and Aila froze, trembling. Her eyes widened as she turned to see a young man with short, platinum hair, an athletic build, pale skin and dark, piercing eyes. They narrowed.

"Aila," The young man said, his voice dangerously low as he approached the young woman, who was backing away from him, her makeshift pencil hidden up her sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, good evening," she greeted with a silvery voice and delicate smile. She gave a small wave. He stared at her for a moment, then glanced at her right arm.

"Are you hiding something from me, Aila?"

Aila furiously shook her head. "No, not all."

She kept smiling brightly as she slowly pressed her makeshift pencil into her inner forearm, blood trickling down her wrist and hand.

* * *

"This is so bothersome," Ciel said, staring out of the carriage window. "Why do I have to go to some filthy Irish village just because the Queen wants some more potatoes?"

Sebastian gave him a shit-eating grin. "It's not all bad, Young Master. Ireland has plenty of beautiful scenery– especially in this time of the month."

Ciel scoffed. "I don't care about scenery. I just crossed an ocean so I can tell a village of people that a monster isn't in their closet."

"I suppose so, Young Master."

Soon, the carriage was riding down a lonely road, thick forest on either side. Although it was difficult, Ciel could see the outline of the Kiernan manor in the distance. Ciel stared up at the yellowing leaves with one cerulean eye. Luckily, he didn't have to stay in the pitiful village, thanks to Lady Kiernan. He slightly furrowed his eyebrows. He'd heard stories of how the Queen knighted her for valiant acts, mostly because he wanted to know who he was staying with, but he also knew of her much more...insidious deeds to the Queen. He didn't want to be in Ireland for long, especially with someone as unpredictable and odd as her.

"We've arrived, Young Master," Sebastian said, snapping the boy out of his reverie.

A pale man with graying brown hair and a shockingly tall stature opened the carriage door, a warm smile on his face. He bowed as they both got out.

"Welcome, Lord Phantomhive. It's an honor to welcome you here," he said, his voice possessing an Irish lilt. "I am the head butler of this manor, Ronan."

Ciel gave a stiff nod of acknowledgment. Ronan kept a pleasant smile, walking ahead.

"Now, if you could follow me…"

Ronan was cut off by a loud, thundering gunshot. He let out a faint sigh.

"Please forgive me," he said, looking back at Ciel with apologetic eyes. "It seems Lady Kiernan has forgotten you were coming today." He pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blowed into it, it made a loud, ear-splitting whistle. Ciel covered his ears, scowling.

Soon another whistle sounded from the forest, and soon enough, the sound of horse hooves beating against the ground was heard, growing closer every second. Then, a large chestnut stallion stood before them, a red-haired, rosy-cheeked young woman on its back, a rifle in her hand. She was smiling widely as she dismounted, not paying any attention to Ciel or Sebastian. Her vibrant blue eyes flared as she raved to Ronan.

"Ronan, I got three birds, two rabbits, and one deer— well, maybe a doe. I was right– it's far more enjoyable to make more sound." She gave her butler a devious grin. "Harder to catch."

Ronan cleared his throat, gesturing to the duo. She frowned, looking to them.

"Huh– _oh fuck_!" She said in realization. "You're the Earl, aren't you?"

Ciel wearily nodded. This was going to be a tiring endeavor. "Earl Phantomhive, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. She took his hand, gripping it tightly and shaking it vigorously.

"Eilish Kiernan, at your service!"

"So," Eilish began setting down her teacup, "As you probably already know, people have been disappearing from their homes."

Ciel nodded, taking a bite out of a scone. "Yes, I am aware. The killings don't seem to be focused on any certain class, age, or gender."

"Yes. And it's rumored that it has something to do with the castle on Rhys Hill."

Ciel paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Eilish seemed to become serious, her smile fading a tad bit. "You haven't heard about it yet? I suppose I'll just flat out say it then.."

Ciel and Sebastian leaned forward, awaiting her words. She looked to the pair, the brightness in her eyes seemingly gone.

"It's cursed."

Ciel choked on his tea. "I'm...I'm sorry? Did you just say it's cursed?"

Eilish dryly chuckled. "I know. I didn't believe it at first either. Until I witnessed it myself, of course. Anyone who goes near that castle– or even near that hill– disappears, and never comes back. The ones who do...well."

Ronan handed Ciel a photo, which made the color leave his face. It showed a young woman, the freckled skin on her face grotesquely scarred. Eilish spread more pictures on the table. Sebastian picked one up, looking at it closely.

"Her name was Aoife Boyle. Went into the castle, and came out unscathed." Eilish's fiery locks shadowed her eyes. "At least, on the outside."

"In a time span of no less than three hours, she had dug into her face with her bare hands, hacked into her abdomen with a farming scythe, and.."

Eilish slid Ciel another picture. "Took a chunk out of her mother's neck with her teeth."

"Afterwards, she bashed her own head in on the wall, and died."

Ciel looked to Eilish, swallowing when he saw her face. A smirk had graced her lips, making her look a lot like Sebastian.

"So tell me, young earl," she said, a certain smugness in her voice. "Do you still not believe in curses?"

"Ah, _mon dieu, madame."_ A woman walked into the drawing room. Her brown eyes slightly widened when they set on Sebastian, and she gave him a smile. She was in a maid's uniform, with a noticeably longer skirt than normal. She wore a colorful head wrap and gave off a calming aura as she stopped next to Eilish, bowing. " _Bonjour_ , young earl. I am Mirabelle, Eilish's maid."

Ciel nodded, noticing her french accent. "Where are you from?"

"Why don't you guess? Colony, or country?" Mirabelle said. She laughed after, but there was a certain hardness in her eyes that suggested she wasn't joking. "Well, please excuse me."

Bowing again, she left the drawing room, which was silent, a faint tension in the air. Ciel looked to Eilish and Ronan, swallowing again. Luckily, Eilish seemed to return to her cheerful, nonchalant, demeanor.

"Please excuse us, we have some errands to take care of." She said, standing. Ciel noticed how tall she was, almost above Ronan's shoulder. "Make yourselves at home while we're gone."

They then left, leaving Sebastian and Ciel looking at the door. Ciel cleared his throat, and Sebastian leaned down to listen to Ciel.

"Sebastian, I want you to investigate this 'Cursed Castle'. That's an order."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, My Lord. And what about the people of this manor?"

"What about them?"

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "Very well."

Soon, the devilish butler was gone as well, leaving Ciel alone. He silently sipped some of his tea, hearing the faint slurping sounds.

* * *

Aila stared at the ceiling, laying on her musty futon. She watched as a drop of water fell from a crack in the ceiling, and onto her hand. Grimacing, she wiped it off, sitting up. Her right inner forearm stung terribly, but she barely acknowledged it. How long was she going to be kept here?

She used to daydream about breaking out, but that was a month ago. She tried it once, but her accomplice was killed and she was punished. Ever since they were rougher when dealing with her.

Aila used to dream about coming to Kovi— or as they seemed to currently call it, Earth. She wanted to see everything she learned about in the history books. But so far, it wasn't going so well. Her captors, of course, would die long before she could, but they weren't dying anytime soon.

She sighed, laying back down and curling into a ball. _How bothersome humans can be…_

Aila shot up as the sound of crinkling paper came from the other side of her door. Her heart dropped. They found it.

"It seems you need another session, Aila."

The door opened, and two stocky men stormed in, holding shackles with gloved hands. Aila looked at the iridescent shine, and her heart began to race. She shook her head.

"No..please! I'm sorry!"

* * *

Night had fallen once Sebastian had finally gotten to the castle. He'd asked around, but only a few seemed to want to talk about the 'Cursed Castle'. The ones who did talk were vague and confusing, seemingly dodging every question he asked. And then, of course…

" _Meow!"_

He had gotten a little held up. He surveyed the castle first and found there were no guards, there were no closed doors, and was seemingly vacant.

"Well then, let's make this quick." He muttered, opening the door to the lower level.

The moment his foot touched the first step, a strong presence immediately appeared, making the hairs on his neck stand. He straightened himself out, and closed the door behind him, going downstairs.

' _It seems the dungeons are in use.'_

He walked past cells that were filled with people, or more accurately, _creatures_. Some were shackled, some had limbs cut off, some were muzzled, others were dead. Their eyes followed him as he stopped, sensing the same presence from before, laced with a vaguely familiar scent.

His lips curved into a devilish smirk.

"It seems there is more to this place than I thought."

Sebastian followed the scent, eager to see what he would find.

Sebastian was deep into a shadowed, narrow, cobblestone corridor, lined with mahogany doors. He was surprised at how strong the smell was here, and he could only assume that they the same kinds of creatures were behind these doors.

' _How peculiar..'_

The sound of crackling energy echoed throughout the corridor, a scream following close after.

" _Stop! Stop it! Please!"_ A feminine voice begged. Another crackle of energy.

Sebastian quickly ran towards the sounds. He stopped at an iridescent door, reaching for the doorknob when he suddenly became dizzy, an intense migraine following, his ears began ringing, and he backed away from the door, holding his head and groaning.

* * *

Aila lost control. The glass broke, and she turned her head away, not wanting to see what she had done to them. She heard screaming, gunshots, and knew why. The pain was unbearable as if her head was seconds away from exploding.

"Kill her! Full charge!" A woman ordered. She only got a pained groan in return. "What did I ju-" she let out a strangled cry, the speaker only giving out static before it burst.

Aila gritted her teeth, before she went stiff, her head pounding. Her body went limp, her muscles relaxing. She wasn't in control of her body anymore, her restrained limbs jerking and twisting. A low, throaty, groan left her dry, blistered, lips. Black spots began to appear in her blurred vision, and she lost consciousness, salty tears falling from her wide, blank eyes.

The pain had abruptly stopped. Sebastian dragged himself to his feet, quickly recovering. Hearing only ragged breaths on the other side of the door, he kicked it open, not wanting to have another unpleasant surprise. He couldn't help but be confused with what he saw.

Instead of some gargantuan or god, which was what he was expecting, he only saw a limp girl, her wrists and ankles restrained with chains made of a dark, iridescent metal he didn't recognize. As far as he could tell, she was unconscious, her dark, matted curls covering her face. He noticed the gruesome infection that was on her right inner forearm, the discoloration contrasting against her golden brown skin. She seemed to have a rather lean build, but clearly had been underfed, from how skinny she was. He sighed, looking to the chains. He tried to break them, but failed, getting burn marks that resembled the electrical burns on the young woman's arms.

Taking out a knife, he picked the lock on the right shackle, which held her arm up. After a few tries, it finally unlocked, her right arm dropping along with the rest of her bare upper body. He soon had freed the girl, and picked her up, seeing she was surprisingly light. Her dead honey eyes stared at him.

"Well then," he began, leaving the room. "I shall take you to my young master."

The moonlight reflected on the golden slits that riddled her torso as they returned to the Kiernan Manor.


	2. Orphic

**_Beyond Ordinary Understanding._**

Mirabelle bathed the young woman's limp body, careful not to dampen the bandages of her newly treated infections and burns. Filth already sullied the water as she massaged the girl's scalp, running water through her tangled hair.

 _"Cela va prendre beaucoup d'efforts.."_ She muttered, sighing heavily.

She scrubbed gently, assuming her skin would be sensitive after such an ordeal.

 _"Oh, vous pauvre fille.."_ she whispered, rinsing the soap off of the girl's bony body.

She changed the bandages one more time after drying the girl off, pausing when she saw the infection had already healed, a horizontal golden slit in its place.

 _'Comment étrange'_

Bandaging the burns, which seemed to have a silver sheen over them, she put a loose, white, nightgown that contrasted against the skin that Mirabelle found so refreshingly familiar. Tucking her into bed and gathering up her soiled clothing, Mirabelle left, wishing the young girl _une bonne nuit._

Ciel stared with mild disgust at the 'food' in front of him. He looked to Eilish, who was drinking from a disturbingly tall glass of whisky. When she and Ronan had returned from their errands, she had told him that she was going to have Ronan make some Irish dishes for dinner. And what sat in front of him was white pudding, which was made of pork meat, something called suet, bread, and oatmeal. Eilish, on the other hand had black pudding, which Ciel assumed was much worse than what he was served. Ciel sighed, eating it so he wouldn't appear rude.

Next was Irish stew, which was a stew of lamb, potatoes, carrots, onions, and parsley. Ciel actually liked this one, but of course didn't say that. Eilish– who was seemingly unaffected by the tall glass of alcohol she had just chugged– moved her attention to the young earl, propping up her chin on her hands.

"So," she began as Ronan and Sebastian picked up their dishes, "What did that butler of yours find in Rhys Castle?"

Ciel and Sebastian shared a brief glance. The boy set down his utensils, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. He looked to Mirabelle, who was standing next to Eilish with a pleasant aura. The redhead chuckled.

"If you're wondering how, Mirabelle told me."

Ciel's eye narrowed. "She didn't say a word about the castle."

Eilish smirked deviously. _"Serviette de table, s'il te plait."_

 _"Bien sûr, madame."_

Mirabelle took a napkin from her pocket, placing it in Eilish's open palm. She coyly dabbed the corners of her mouth before turning it over and sliding it to Ciel. He reached for it, and frowned.

 **" واحد طويل القامة ذهب إلى التل."**

"Oh dear, it seems we've been found out." Sebastian said, reading the napkin over Ciel's shoulder.

"I wouldn't take you for a scholar, Lady Kiernan." Ciel said with a seemingly indifferent tone, eye slightly narrowing. Eilish gave him a shit-eating grin.

"Language is one of my many passions. It also comes in handy often. You'd be surprised how few criminals speak and know Arabic," she said lazily, picking up a wine glass that seemed to have replaced the tall glass that just sat in its place.

"Your company has foreign partners correct?" Ciel asked. He looked at her closely. She wasn't even buzzed.

Eilish nodded, running her tongue along her upper lip to lick off the wine that remained. "I meet with them personally and frequently. I believe it's important to connect with your business partners, to get to know them. Once you get to know their mannerisms and patterns, you can predict their every move. So, to connect with my foreign partners, I speak to their hearts instead of their brain."

Ciel nodded in understanding. "Something familiar to make them feel comfortable. Smart."

"Yes. Now, i'll ask you again, young earl." Eilish's eyes narrowed. "What did your butler find? Because there is an unconscious girl in my manor, and i'd like to understand what the _fuck_ she's doing here."

Ciel huffed like a child who was just told to do his chores. Ronan and Sebastian came out once again, with two very different dishes in their hands. Sebastian, an odd wafer sandwich type dessert, and Ronan, a bowl of fresh fruit and berries. Ciel eyed it suspiciously, mostly because it smelled delicious.

"Are you familiar with _stroopwafels_ , Earl Phantomhive? It is a combination of two cookies and a gooey caramel center. You can have it once I get a detailed and truthful explanation."

Ciel scowled as Eilish took the plate from Sebastian, a smug grin on her face. " _Ik weet waar Abraham de mosterd krijgt,_ so don't lie, little Phantomhive."

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. "Sebastian found her in the lower level of the castle. Apparently there are many of her kin being held there as well, along with many other creatures."

Eilish's eyes lit up, and she leaned forward. "So, no one in that castle is human, correct?"

Ciel nodded curtly. "Yes. That's all I know so.."

Eilish clicked her tongue. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I know you're still hiding something from me." Eilish's eyes were focused. "C'mon, let it out."

"Sebastian has also informed me that this young woman he has found might possess otherworldly abilities."

"That's a good boy," she teased. "But one more question."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Why is she in my home if she is a potential danger to my staff and me as well?"

Ciel smirked. "It's just like your business strategy. We're going to get information out of her by creating a bond and speaking to her heart."

"And afterwards?"

"We'll leave her to her own devices, simple as that."

Eilish sighed, as if she was disapproving of his plan. She handed it back to Sebastian, who took it and bowed down to the ear level.

"I must say, you're quite the manipulator, Lady Kiernan," he whispered.

Straightening back up to his full height, he addressed the rest of the room.

"My Young Master must retire. Please excuse us."

Ciel stood,raving the room, Sebastian close behind him, the plate still in his hand. Eilish shook her head, standing.

 _'Such a naive boy.'_

"I suppose i'll go to bed as well," she said, stretching. "Good night, Ronan."

Ronan smiled, bowing. "Good night, Eilish."

Mirabelle approached the door, but froze. Everyone tensed a little when they heard it the quick pitter-patter of running footsteps approaching the dining room doors with great speed. With inhuman speed.

Eilish reached under the table, where a gun was holstered. Ronan and Mirabelle shared a glance, and nodded, taking out small pistols from their pockets. The footsteps stopped once they reached the doors.

After a few seconds, the doors flew open, a large gust of wind blowing throughout the entire room, blowing off Mirabelle's headscarf and knocking over the empty bowl at Eilish's seat.

A young woman with a willowy, unnaturally thin build stood there, her skin riddled with golden slits and sliver sheens. She had no bandages, despite having severe burns and an infected wound when she was carried by Sebastian. Her honey eyes set on Mirabelle, who had quickly replaced her gun inside of her pocket.

Walking towards her, the girl began to cough, her eyes literally darkening. She tried to speak, but her coughing got worse until she had crumbled to the floor, her body quaking. Blood flew from her mouth, spattering onto the floor. Mirabelle lunged for her frail, quaking body. Holding her delicately in her arms.

 _Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle!"_

The girl grabbed Mirabelle's wrist, gripping it with unnatural strength. She began to heave, looking at Mirabelle with glazed, bloodshot eyes.

 _"J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau."_

Mirabelle and Eilish's eyes widened as they shared a glance, looking down to the girl who trembled in Mirabelle's arms. The woman gave her a warm smile, picking up her light body and setting her down in a chair.

" _D'accord, mademoiselle."_

 _"Merci."_


End file.
